The jasmonic acid compounds which have been known prior to the filing of the present application are limited to the alkyl esters and amides of jasmonic acid and dihydrojasmonic acid, and it has been desired to develop other jasmonic acid compounds.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide novel jasmonic acid compounds and a process for preparing the same.